Avatar
An Avatar is a human that becomes a host to a supernatural spirit. Creation Powers & Abilities His status as an avatar grants him several abilities namely possessed by angelic beings. Basic *'Tongues': *'Animal Rapport': *'Telepathy': *'Empathy': *'Dream Manipulation': *'Supernatural Perception': Slayer The Slayer as the hunter of evil, is endowed with natural abilities that allow him to combat demons, monsters, etc. *'Combat': The Slayer is naturally imbued with natural fighting abilities having an innate "program" of all styles of combat and fighting styles. These abilities while instinctual, may require training to completely hone and enhance. *'Swordsmanship': The Warrior also possesses natural skill when involved with weaponry. *'Leadership': *'Slayer Enhancement': **'Superhuman Strength': **'Superhuman Speed': **'Regeneration': The Slayer can nearly regenerate from wounds. **'Superhuman Accuracy': **'Superhuman Dexterity': The user’s nimbleness is drastically improved, includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. Can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly. Can't ever trip or wobble. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, tendon strain is no longer a problem. Can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on his or her feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earth quake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly. Allows them to perform feats, such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting hand to hand combat, at impossible angles and positions. **'Superhuman Stamina': **'Superhuman Agility': One can go from one motion to another effortlessly. One with this ability can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. **'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Danger Sense': The Slayer has an intuitive ability to sense impending danger. This allows him to avoid nearing danger, sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. *'Heightened Awareness': The Slayer possesses a heightened awareness of his surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. As an extension of his heightened awareness, the Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of demons, vampires, monsters, and other supernatural creatures. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. Redeemer *'Soulgazing': The Redeemer that possess a rare unique ability of reading a being's soul. This allows the he/she to see a person's true nature (example: seeing a demon's true form underneath their human form). The Redeemer can also sense a person's hopes, dreams, fears, personality, and history of a person's life. This also allows to determine whether an individual is possessed. *'Purification/Cleansing': The Redeemer is capable of “purifying” the souls of others. This allows them to cleanse a person of dark or demonic energy. *'Exorcism': With physical contact, the Redeemer is able to exorcise or destroy spirits in human bodies. Powerful entities are immune to this ability and require extra power to be removed. Seeker *'Cosmic Manipulation' **'Lunar Manipulation' **'Solar Manipulation' **'Stellar Manipulation' *'Holy Light Manipulation' *'Holy Fire Manipulation' *'Telekinesis' *'Elemental Manipulation' *'Technopathy' *Photokinesis *'Electrokinesis' *'Weather Manipulation' *'Molecular Manipulation' *Pain Infliction *'Mind Stunniing' *'Biokinesis' *'Ergokinesis'